


Breakfast

by lovelykenobi



Series: Domestic ObiAniDala [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT3, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:05:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelykenobi/pseuds/lovelykenobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Obi Wan awoke early to make breakfast for his lovers, wriggling out from a tangle of limbs and sleep clothes that told a story of only love. Making breakfast was a job which Anakin liked to think was only his, but he wasn't easy to rouse from bed most mornings. It pleased Obi Wan, sneaking out early and surprising the two of them who were still wrapped up in each other’s arms. It reminded him how much he loved them."<br/>Involves Padmé being the queen of the household, and a little bit of sub!Anakin because I just can't help myself. Obi Wan centric. Generally fluffy, a little smutty. This was intended to be 100% fluff, but what can I say?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

Obi-Wan awoke early to make breakfast for his lovers, wriggling out from a tangle of limbs and sleep clothes that told a story of only love. Making breakfast was a job which Anakin liked to think was only his, but he wasn't easy to rouse from bed most mornings. It pleased Obi-Wan, sneaking out early and surprising the two of them who were still wrapped up in each other’s arms. It reminded him how much he loved them.

The prior night was one of many nights they had fallen asleep together sticky and sweaty, and the stresses of politics and the fears of war had fallen off with their clothes. The tragedies they had all experienced could be put on the shelf for another day

It at first had been strange, the love between three. Anakin had asked for it, first honest to Padmé about his love for Obi-Wan and then honest to Obi-Wan about his love for both of them. Padmé had welcomed him graciously, a friend and now a lover, and it was if the three of them had never been apart.

Obi-Wan thought about this now as the sun rose across the city, and the months had passed by so fast since they had established their marriages.

At first Obi-Wan had feared he was a third wheel, an extra item to a love younger than him, but Anakin always reminded him that he was the missing piece. They worked so much better with him, a unit of Jedis and senators. Attachment was forbidden, but some rules just had to be broken. Some secrets just had to be kept.

Obi-Wan felt Anakin’s familiar form press into him, the other man wrapping his arms around his stomach.

“Good morning.” Anakin mumbled sleepily, nuzzling his face into Obi-Wan’s neck. 

“You,” he said, turning around to press his face to Anakin’s, “are not supposed to be awake.” 

Anakin had neglected to put on his robe before coming to investigate, apparently, which surprised Obi-Wan.  
“My left side got cold without you. Missed your smell, your presence…” The two exchanged a sleepy kiss, Anakin leaning into it more, falling back asleep.  
“I was trying to surprise you two.”  
Hearing voices, Padmé awoke, making a frustrated noise when she awoke to realize her two Jedis were not there to keep her warm in the cold apartment.  
“Now we're really in trouble.” Obi-Wan muttered, as he heard her pad into the kitchen. The two had learned that she did not like to wake up alone; to an empty bed.

With sleepy eyes, she gave them a questioning look. “Am I missing out on something? 

“I was trying to make breakfast.” He gave a pointed look at Anakin. “Now you've ruined the whole surprise.”

Padmé stepped closer to them, pulling both of them into an embrace, which was somewhat complicated with the size of the two men. It was the sort of moment that seemed to pause time completely, thick as honey and sweet as it, too. 

“Let's go back to bed.” Padmé never asked questions, the decision was already made when it came out of her mouth.  
“I was going to make chocolate chip pancakes--”  
“Later.” Anakin said.  
“We can make them together. Padmé said.

Anakin yawned. “You can even sleep in the middle.” 

Obi-Wan smiled at his husband, surprised. It was rare of Anakin to give up something he held so dearly.  
“I will relinquish it just this once. But don't get used to it.”  
“No promises.

\---------------------------------- 

Obi-Wan woke up the second time to the sun dappled across their blankets. Their apartment tended to be colder in the mornings and it was now just beginning to heat up, especially since Anakin’s nude body was molded like putty to Obi-Wan’s while they slept, his taller form curled up against Obi-Wan’s.

It was all perfect except that Padmé was not there. There was an empty space, and his confusion was solved when he heard the sound of frying in the kitchen. She had beat him to the job.

Obi-Wan heard Padmé returning to the room and, not wanting to ruin her very sneaky surprise, he pretended to sleep.

Padmé sighed happily as she saw her boys asleep together, carrying a tray of coffee, complete with the sugars and creams. Anakin wouldn't drink his without them, while Obi-Wan drank his black. 

It was the little things that made her love them the most, the traits and quirks that made her boys her boys.  
She kissed Anakin first, pressing her lips to his forehead. He cracked an eye open. “Good morning, Ani.” She said  
“G’morning.” He slurred. He could've slept all day-- a trait that Obi-Wan had hoped would diminish as he got older, but it never did.

Next came Obi-Wan. She kissed twice, once on each of his eyelids. “You're a terrible false sleeper, my darling.”

“I was trying to uphold your surprise.” Obi-Wan said. “Although I don't like that you stole it away from me.” 

“Can't help it. You two were just too beautiful like that.”

Obi-Wan pulled her into a kiss. “My turn, tomorrow.” 

Anakin made a displeased noise. “Hey. You're not sharing.”  
Padmé smirked at her husband. “There are many more kisses in store for you, too, Ani. I made coffee.”  
Anakin sat up, rubbing his eyes. “I thought Obi-Wan was making breakfast this morning.”  
“That's what I said.” Obi-Wan said grumpily, crossing his arms.  
Padmé handed the two men their coffee. “Now both of you be quiet. How did I manage to get the two whinest husbands in the whole galaxy?”  
“With your undeniable charm.” Obi-Wan said, smirking.  
“Charm, huh?” She said, taking her own mug and squeezing in between the two. “Then I should be the one who sleeps in the middle.  
“No way.” Anakin said. “That’s my job and only my job!”  
He sat his mug aside and crawled on top of Padmé, trying to push her aside so he could reclaim what was his. “Ani!” She shouted, holding onto the sheets for leverage. Obi-Wan rolled to the side to avoid the conflict, a smile across his lips. Padmé’s cup turned sideways, spilling across her and Anakin, and she shrieked  
“Oh now, look what you’ve done.” said Obi-Wan.  
“Well. It’s not the only mess we’ve ever made in this bed.” Anakin said, kissing Padmé, tasting what was left on her lips. “Mmm… cream and sugar.”  
She shoved him off her. “I’m going to get back at you for this, you just wait. Obi-Wan and I are going to conspire against you.”  
Obi-Wan gave a pointed look to him. “I never agreed to that but it does sound like something I would like to do.”  
“I’m debating whether or not to shower or just change my clothes. The pancakes are going to be cold by then.” She took off her sleep clothes, and the two men looked at each other, admiring her slim form.  
“You look beautiful.” Anakin said, not-so-subtly licking his lips.  
“Debatably one of your most stunning looks.” Obi-Wan added, disguising his attraction much better  
“Oh no. Neither of you are getting anything, especially you, Anakin.” She gave them a look. “I know how to make my boys do what I want, and withholding sex from one of them is one of my personal favourites. Now get up, you two, and put some clothes on, Ani.” She used his nickname almost harshly, smiling because she knew exactly how to use her assets. He sighed.

“Chocolate chip pancakes?” Obi-Wan asked, ignoring the quarrel between the two. The growling in his stomach overcame the want that spread throughout the room, vibrating in the Force. It was hard not to feel it.

“Blueberry. You’ve been putting on a little bit of pudge in the few months you’ve been with us, Obi-Wan. 

.“Not true!”  
“It’s because we treat him so well, dear.” Anakin said, trying to get her back on his side, but she ignored him.  
Padmé wrapped a tie around her robe and came closer to Obi-Wan, wrapping her arms around his waist. “See? A little bit thicker."  
“Well. What can I say?” He smirked as she put her hand on his ass, and Anakin made a high noise in his throat.  
“You’ve had worse punishments, honey.” Obi-Wan said, throwing in the word honey in the voice that made Anakin’s knees weak. _Fuck._  
Obi-Wan took Padmé’s hand and they left the bedroom together, making Anakin get up and get dressed as fast as he could. The two were already sitting down at the kitchen table when he was there, Padmé resting her head on her hand, the look of triumph in her eyes. And she wasn’t even finished yet-- now she had roped in Obi-Wan in their mutual passion, which was driving Anakin crazy, as he drove them crazy.

The city outside was already busy now that it was bright outside, everyone having someone to see or something to do. The three watched through their glass windows, admiring the view.

Obi-Wan rested his hand on Anakin’s thigh, which sent shivers down his spine. He was weaker for his husband and wife than he liked to admit, and he pretended to be unaffected as the two sitting to his left and right resumed their conversation as they ate their breakfast.

“Tastes lovely, Padmé..” Obi-Wan said, slowly moving his hand up his thigh, then back down again. Anakin felt himself getting hard, and tried not to remind himself that Obi-Wan could already tell what he was doing to him through their bond.

Padmé enjoyed her breakfast, pretending to have no knowledge of what was going on under the table. Obi-Wan inched closer and closer to Anakin’s inner thigh, and he felt as Anakin’s legs started to get shaky. Anakin focused on chewing his food, as Obi-Wan teased him and Padmé smirked into her hand.

Once they had finished, Anakin was shaking slightly and just starting to sweat, but his lovers hadn’t gotten their full revenge yet.

“Maybe we should save the dishes for later?” Padmé suggested.

“I agree. I don’t think we’re finished with Anakin yet.” Obi-Wan said, scooping up his weak-legged husband bridal-style and starting towards the bedroom. “Senators first?” He offered to Padmé. 

“Why, thank you. I won’t let him get off that easy.”

(The three spent the rest of their day in bed, and all the meetings and politics were abandoned in favour of better things.)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Star Wars fic! (Party poppers and fireworks) It's of course Obianidala because they're like, my OTP and my brain is an endless generator of prompts for them. 
> 
> Your feedback is ALWAYS appreciated (negative & positive,) and please leave a kudos if you liked it! It keeps me writing, because we writers love to be appreciated. Comments are always welcome, and I will send you lots of hugs and kisses if you do comment. 
> 
> There is more domestic universe coming, because it is my #1 goal in life to create more happy content in Star Wars ships. So keep your eyes peeled. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, and have a great rest of your day/night !  
> All the love,  
> K.C - lovelykenobi


End file.
